What are you thinking?
by HPendragon
Summary: When Eren finds himself once again under Corporal Levi's supervision their relationships changes in ways better than Eren could have imagined. Chapters will alternate between character perspectives. Smut.


After all the Titans were defeated Eren found himself suddenly without Titan powers and in a position to be attacked by the henchmen of the former king. With Mikasa heading the extermination of these rebels, Levi Rivaille was placed in charge of ensuring Eren's safety.

"All there is to do out there and I'm stuck here babysitting. Now that you've lost that Titan power you really are useless, aren't you." Rivalle complained as he collapsed onto the couch next to Eren. Eren was quite involved in reading a world history book that he only half listened to the insult. He didn't reply, it wasn't anything new for Rivaille to throw around insults and cold comments. Rivalle, unimpressed by Eren's lack of response, leaned in close to see what had him so engrossed.

Eren could feel Rivalle's warm breath on his neck and his face was next to his. He could feel his cheeks getting red but tried to focus on what he was reading. He had always felt a bit uncomfortable about Levi. He was the first person, other than his family, to take his side when they first discovered his Titan powers. He always did nice things for Eren yet had a bitter and cold exterior. He wondered why Levi put on such a tough act. His true feelings were hard to read and Eren never knew what he was thinking.

"World history, hey." Levi commented and Eren jumped. "Woah, all right there? Not still scared of assassins I hope. Like I said, I'm here to babysit." he added mockingly.

Eren rolled his eyes. He would be sixteen in a couple of weeks, hardly a kid, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"I don't need to be babysat by a old midget." Eren teased back. Levi pushed Eren down on the couch.

"What did you call me?" he demanded without raising his voice.

"You heard me." Eren knew that he was no match for Levi, but he also suspected he wasn't allowed to hurt him. Levi pressed harder against him and Eren could feel his knee resting between his legs. His hand was pressed against his chest and his shirt was clenched in Levi's fist. After he spoke, Levi started into his eyes. There was something about his eyes that drew Eren in.

The pause was uncomfortably long. Eren couldn't help but be embarrassed at their half embrace. He looked at Levi's unwavering face and felt the incredible urge to draw his face into his. He wondered what would happen if he kissed corporal Rivalle right there. He could feel himself blushing deeper at the thought. He reached up and touched his hand against Levi's fist. Levi's hand quickly released as if he was somehow woken up from a trance. He seemed to be searching for something to say to allievate the tension in the air. Eren wondered why he didn't simply get up but Levi was not one to back down from a fight, and Eren did challenge him.

Eren moved his hand off Levi's and placed it back on the couch to his side. He used his hands to lift him up so their faces were inches away. All in the same moment he gave Levi a quick kiss. It was something he'd been dying to do for months. All those days training together, all those nights sleeping under the same roof, sleeping in the same tent... Now that the danger was gone there was nothing left to stop him. If Levi hated him, well, someone else could always stay with him. He figured Levi wouldn't want him, after all, he was a guy, and probably twice his age.

And then something happened. The warmth on his lips continued as Levi pressed back hard, kissing him more passionately. Eren was so surprised he pulled away, laying his head back flat on the couch and blushing profusely. Levi stared blankly at him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he sighed, emotionless.

"Um..." Eren stammered but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting anything in return, he had acted on emotion and impulse, like usual. This wasn't something he had thought through very well. After all, he hadn't even kissed anyone before! His thought was broken by Levi pinning him down with another long kiss.

He felt Levi's knee pressing against his crotch and began to feel something stir in his pants. It seemed like Levi was intentionally trying to tease him because the rubbing continued along with the kiss. Eren reached up and ran his hand through Levi's thick hair. Before he had any more time to think about it the kiss was over and he was being pulled off the couch roughly.

Eren found himself being led to the bedroom. His pants became undone and slipped off, exposing his erection to the cold air. Everything was happening so fast. His hand was on Levi's crotch now, being guided to stroke it. Eren undid Levi's belt and his cock popped out, already hard. He stroked it gently, unsure of what to do exactly, but settled on trying what he might like. He wasn't stroking it for long before it was being jammed into his mouth.

Eren gagged and coughed best he could. For someone small in size Levi certainly was not lacking in this area. Eren wriggled his tongue around as Levi thrust in and out. A moan. It sounded amazing and Eren sucked more eagerly, getting used to the motion.

Not for long. Levi pulled himself out and pushed Eren down on the bed. He placed a hand around Eren's shaft and stroked it up and down roughly. Eren moaned loudly and threw his head back on the bed. It felt so different when someone else did it, he thought. It didn't take long for fire to build inside of him and he whispered to Levi, who responded by gently caressing the head of his cock before jerking it with even more gusto.

"I'm going to..." Eren moaned sweetly before cumming all over himself and Levi's hand. Levi looked him dead in the eye and seductively licked it off.

"Now it's my turn." Levi muttered before pushing Eren onto his stomach. Eren could feel Levi's hard cock pressing against his entrance. Levi leaned in close to Eren's face and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry."

Eren was going to ask what he meant but soon found himself in a great deal of pain as Levi slowly entered him. He let out a yelp and Levi kissed him gently on the side of the head. He only felt better for a second because Levi was now thrusting. He cringed and buried his face in the bed. Time was a blur and the only indication of it finishing was another slight moan coming from Levi, which Eren found amazingly hot from a man who showed no emotion otherwise, and a hot feeling inside of him.

Levi sighed as he rolled off Eren and laid on his back. Eren wasn't sure what to do but he certainly couldn't move. Levi reached over and placed his hand on Eren's back, as if to offer comfort. Exhausted, Eren found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
